


Bambino in arrivo

by Shinxer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: La ff partecipa al Cowt8, indetto da Lande di FandomWeek 8 - Missione 5Prompt: VitaParole: 2322Fandom: Originale - FF ispirata al gdr "Hogwarts Florin" (original characters)





	Bambino in arrivo

Le mie avventure con gli studi medici, evidentemente, non sono ancora finite…ricordate quella volta che vi raccontai della visita dal veterinario?  
Fantastico! Ora vi racconterò di un’altra professione del mondo babbano: il ginecologo.  
Sentite, non cominciate a pensar male…non era, ovviamente, per me!

***

Il tutto era cominciato qualche mese fa…   
Mi ero svegliato come tutte le mattine, giusto in tempo per farmi una doccia, prima di scappare alla redazione della Gazzetta del Profeta. Peccato che il bagno fosse occupato; stavo già per scendere al piano di sotto, ingannando l’attesa con una lauta colazione, quando la porta si era spalancata.  
Andy si era lanciata fuori dalla toilette, raggiante. Indossava soltanto un completo intimoche, a onor del vero, le stava piuttosto bene; era un regalo di buona parte della mia vecchia squadra di quidditch: Bronten, McNair e Cornell. Glielo avevano rifilato per il suo compleanno, consapevoli di farle un favore e un torto a tempo stesso. Il tessuto era in fresco cotone bianco, con una leggera bordatura di pizzo chiaro…peccato per il motivo ad arance, che proprio non le si addiceva affatto. Andy era... semplicemente “piatta”. Mi spiace, ma nessun altro aggettivo potrebbe renderle giustizia. Or dunque, voi regalereste un reggiseno con delle floride arance ad una che porta la prima scarsa? Beh, se siete slyth lo farete senza ombra di dubbio.  
Era corsa verso di me, afferrandomi la mano destra e guidandola sino al proprio ventre.  
La guardai confuso. Che diamine voleva? Dovevo andare al lavoro, non avevo tempo per gli intestini pigri ed i dolori mestruali! Negli spot televisivi, in fondo, c’era sempre una malcapitata che si tastava la pancia in queste due sfortunate occasioni, prima di ingozzarsi di barattolini di yogurt di dubbio gusto.  
«Ricordi quando ti avevo detto che c’era un ritardo?»  
No, non lo ricordavo affatto. O forse non le avevo prestato la dovuta attenzione.  
«Aspetto un bambino!»  
L’avevo fissata a lungo, a bocca aperta, per i successivi… quindici minuti? Sapevo che avrei dovuto dire qualcosa come: “oh, tesoro è fantastico! È una notizia splendida. Ti amo tanto”.   
Avevo prodotto un versetto strozzato e un semplice:   
«Va bene»  
«Non sei contento? Mi sembri…sconvolto».  
Certo che ero sconvolto! Quando era successo? E come?! Beh, naturalmente lo sapevo, ma non mi sarei mai aspettato una gravidanza tanto improvvisa. Una vita nuova, pronta ad irrompere tra le nostre, a sconvolgerle ed a farsi amare. Ero pronto per essere padre? Non lo sapevo e non volevo nemmeno indagare, in quel frangente. Una vita, nata dalla mia unione con Andy. Era una bella cosa, no? Sì, anche se il mio cervello si era azzerato dopo la parola “Bambino”. Succede a tutti i futuri padri, no? In una situazione ideale, lei esce dal bagno sorridente, comunica la lieta notizia e il fresco sposo la abbraccia e la bacia. Nella realtà, il futuro papà resta a fissarla come se gli avessero assicurato che i vermicoli hanno sei zampe, artigli mostruosi e si nutrono di carote durante i temporali d’aprile.  
Aggiungiamoci, inoltre, che i padri normali non devono affrontare i problemi che ho io.   
Prima di tutto, i tempi non erano dei migliori. C’era ancora in giro un potente mago oscuro con una vaga mania per il sangue puro, con l’idea di impadronirsi del mondo magico o qualcosa di simile.   
A questo, andava aggiunto il mio “piccolo problema mensile”: Tu-sai-chi aveva una particolare predilezione creature strane e pericolose. Sapete quanti vampiri, lupi mannari, metamorfomaghi e robe così…ci sono al suo servizio? Sa essere abbastanza convincente con i colloqui di assunzione. Di solito, nessuno rifiuta. Le paghe devono essere davvero buone, nel lato oscuro.   
Andy aspettava un bambino che sarebbe dovuto crescere in questo mondo. Con un padre costretto a sparire una volta al mese, a tornare più malaticcio e trasandato di prima. Che razza di vita avrei potuto garantirgli?   
Insomma, non potete pretendere sprizzassi gioia da tutti i pori. Tuttavia… Andy era ancora lì che mi guardava speranzosa. Non avevo nessunissima intenzione di farla preoccupare anzi tempo. Probabilmente, presto sarebbe arrivata alla mia stessa conclusione…però, perché rovinarle quel momento? Le sorrisi, dolcemente:  
«Non sono solo contento. Sono felice.»

***

Bene…e dopo questa parentesi, nemmeno tanto piccola, torniamo al nostro appuntamento dal ginecologo. Ora, suppongo, avrete intuito cosa eravamo andati a fare lì.   
Ovviamente, eravamo già stati al san mugo a far tutti i controlli di routine, ma Andy sembrava decisa anche a farsi vedere da uno specialista babbano. Ormai la sua pancia era ben visibile, sotto gli abiti larghi e comodi che si infilava.   
Eravamo in sala d’attesa da quasi un’ora; la dottoressa riceveva su appuntamento e, a quanto sembrava, eravamo gli ultimi della sua giornata.   
Alla fine, la porta si aprì e apparve una signora sulla cinquantina, con un caschetto di capelli castani perfettamente in ordine. Indossava un camice bianco con scritto sopra Dott.ssa Gea Frinz. Come si fa a chiamare una persona Gea? Preferii non indagare.   
Ci fece accomodare in uno stanzino ben arredato. C’era una scrivania di legno bianco, intonata ai mobiletti ricolmi di medicinali, garze e cose cosi. C’erano due seggiole di plastica e un lettino foderato con della carta usa e getta, accanto a cui stava una specie di carrellino con un computer appoggiato sopra.   
«Allora, signora…» la voce di Gea era melodiosa e compiaciuta «è la prima volta che viene, ma è già a un buon punto della gravidanza. Aveva già consultato un altro ginecologo, prima?>>  
Certo, al San Mugo! Quell’ospedale di maghi che voi babbani non potete certo conoscere…  
«Si, naturalmente, ma mi sono trasferita qui da poco.» mentì Andy con naturalezza.   
«Capisco. E dove abitavate prima?»  
«In Scozia »  
«Uh, che posto freddo! Deve esser stato un bel cambiamento per voi.»  
«Oh, naturalmente…ma non vedevamo l’ora di venire a vivere nella capitale» cinguettò Andy, prendendomi teneramente la mano.  
«Allora…ha con sé le visite del precedente ginecologo?»  
Andy finse di frugare nella borsetta, assumendo poi un’aria contrita:  
«Le ho dimenticate! Posso mandare mio marito a prenderle, se vuole…» cominciò a dire, gettandomi una occhiata dispiaciuta.  
Ma di che stava parlando? Cosa sarei dovuto andar a cercare?  
«Non si preoccupi, non si preoccupi. L’ecografia ci svelerà tutto…al massimo mi faccia un colpo di telefono quando torna a casa.» disse la dottoressa, alzandosi e andando a raggiungere il piccolo carrello con il computer «Prego, si sistemi pure qui. Il papà lo facciamo rimanere?» chiese scoccandomi un’occhiata divertita.  
Adesso avevo anche bisogno del permesso di rimanere? A quanto pareva  
See Andy avesse risposto di no? Sarei finito ad annoiarmi un’altra volta in sala d’attesa.   
“I cani non sono ammessi in questo studio”, così recitava il cartello sulla porta d’ingresso. Sarebbe stato il colmo se Andy avesse seguito quell’indicazione!  
«No, può rimanere… Si può già distinguere il sesso del bambino?» domandò Andy, mentre si sfilava il vestito. Distolsi lo sguardo: di nuovo quel maledettissimo completo ad arance!  
La vidi sdraiarsi con disinvoltura sul lettino, mentre la dottoressa prendeva una specie di fungo di plastica dal carrellino, coprendolo di un gel trasparente. E quella… che roba era?! Appoggiò il fungo sulla pancia ormai grossa di mia moglie, cominciando a muoverlo pian piano su e giù. Sullo schermo apparvero delle linee grigie e bianche, confuse.  
Mi avvicinai, senza celare la perplessità.  
«Ecco, vedete? Questa è la testa…molto bene!» disegnò un cerchietto sul monitor con l’indice e fui costretto a crederle sulla parola. Insomma, beh…per me quelli erano solo un mucchio di segni grigi che si spostavano qui e là.  
Mosse nuovamente il cursore e rimasi a fissarla, senza capire. La ginecologa dovette cogliere la mia espressione incerta:  
«Oh, non si preoccupi… molti papà non hanno mai visto una ecografia prima di questo momento. Ne capiscono poco e tendono a vedere alterazioni anche dove non ve ne sono.».  
Non ci vedevo alterazioni immaginarie, anzi. In realtà, non vedevo assolutamente nulla.  
«Cosa abbiamo qui…un bel signorino! Vede?» mi chiese, indicandomi qualcosa d’altro sullo schermo «è un maschietto, complimenti…e ora finiamo il giro..» spostò di nuovo la sonda.  
Un maschio? Forte. Scoccai ad Andy un’occhiata trionfante. Sapeva a cosa stavo pensando: Quidditch! Beh, Quidditch anche se fosse stata una femmina, ovvio. Quidditch e basta…solo che beh, di solito le ragazze sono più inclini a seguire i consigli della mamma: se la mamma dice non andare sulla scopa che è pericoloso…loro non ci vanno. I maschietti, invece, prima montano in sella e poi se ne pentono.   
Era emozionante, comunque. Da una infinita serie di puntini e righe bianche, la dottoressa riusciva a capire molte cose: se stava bene, se qualcosa non andava, se era maschio oppure femmina. Era strano per me, malgrado fossero ormai trascorsi mesi dalla scoperta, pensare alla vita che stava nascendo nel ventre della mia compagna. Una cosa tutta nostra, nata quasi per caso e poi così fortemente desiderata e accettata. Ero felice? Sì… e preoccupato al tempo stesso. Eppure, non desideravo rovinare quei momenti con qualche stupida apprensione. Era tutto ciò che avevo e l’avrei goduto fino in fondo.  
«Oh, cosa abbiamo qui?» di nuovo la voce cinguettante della dottoressa «Una splendida notizia, non so se ne eravate già a conoscenza…» girò piano il monitor, sorridendo a trentadue denti. «Vedete questa piccola sporgenza qui dietro? Questa cosa che sembra una specie di coda…»  
Credo di esser sobbalzato vistosamente a quella notizia. No, un momento! Mio figlio aveva la coda? Che sarebbe stato un mezzo cane con le orecchie a punta e desideroso di mangiare caprette già dopo il suo primo giorno di vita. No! La maledizione del lupo mannaro non si trasmetteva cosi, che io sapessi. Perché questa ci vedeva una coda? Dovevamo cambiare ginecologo! Non poteva essere un cane.  
Andy capì la mia agitazione e mi rifilò un leggero sorriso:  
«Tranquillo…non ha davvero la coda!» ridacchiò, strappando una risatina anche alla ginecologa:  
«Questi padri moderni sono pieni di fantasia!»   
Quindi… ero io quella ad avere fantasia? Questa leggeva delle righe bianche senza significato e vedeva code dove non c’erano. E poi quello fantasioso ero io…  
«Non si preoccupi, il suo bambino numero uno è del tutto sano. C’è un altro signorino qui, però… Sono due gemelli!» canticchiò quella, spostando di nuovo il fungo.  
Andy era incredula: fissava il monitor sbalordita e orgogliosa al tempo stesso. Due bambini? Due vite nuove che ci attendevano? Come avrei fatto a gestirle?  
Ero in pensiero per uno! Probabilmente, mi sarei rivelato una frana già al primo tentativo… con due si prevedeva una apocalisse imminente.   
«è una bambina!» commentò la dottoressa.   
La visita si concluse di lì a poco. Andy fu lasciata libera di rinfilarsi il suo vestito, mentre io venni rispedito sulla seggiolina davanti alla scrivania.   
La dottoressa, nel mentre, aveva cominciato a cacciar fuori opuscoli da un cassetto, spargendoli davanti a me:  
«Allora…avete già scelto i nomi?» mi chiese.  
No, signora…nemmeno sapevo che fossero due…come facevo a immaginare i nomi?   
Scossi il capo e lei mi cacciò in mano il primo opuscolo.   
«Ecco, qui c’è una piccola lista dei nomi più classici con il loro significato. A me piace molto Jonathan, per esempio»  
Mai! Non avrei mai e poi mai dato un nome simile …oltre tutto era portava male. Jonathan era adatto soltanto a cugini inetti e mezzomaghi. No, non avevo cambiato opinione durante tutti quegli anni: mio cugino, tale Jonathan Hailey, era il peggior mago in circolazione, incapace come pochi. Non avrei mai chiamato mio figlio come lui. Jonathan Atkins? L’apoteosi dello schifo!  
«Anche Charlotte è un bellissimo nome..»  
Certo… Bronten sarebbe stata felicissima, ma Cornell e McNair sarebbero rimaste deluse. E avrei dovuto far sfornare altre due bambine per accontentarle tutte.  
«Comunque…questo è uno. Poi…questo è un opuscolo che spiega cosa fare nei momenti prima del parto. Alla signora verranno le contrazioni che indicano l’imminenza del lieto evento. Niente panico.» scandì ben bene la donna «Lei prenda la macchina e l’accompagni all’ospedale, guidando sempre con prudenza. Non occorre spaventare la madre più del necessario.»  
Niente Nimbus duemilauno, quindi? Perché di macchine nemmeno a parlarne, ovvio.   
Beh, avrei trovato una soluzione: metropolvere, passaporte…avrei evitato giusto la smaterializzazione per precauzione. Cosa sarebbe successo, però, se il lieto evento fosse capitato in fase plenilunio? Avrei assolutamente chiamato Azura per farmi aiutare. Insomma, dubito facciano entrare un lupo nel reparto maternità.  
«La signora avrà delle voglie. Lei cerchi di assecondarle, ma con moderazione. Naturalmente, se le chiede le fragole a dicembre, non si metta in mente di correre sino in africa per prenderle.» Sentii uno scoppio deciso di risa.  
Ah, divertente! Non ci trovavo nulla da ridere.   
«Non la faccia affaticare troppo. Un po’ di moto fa bene, ma non molto. Niente lavori domestici. Avete una donna delle pulizie? Altrimenti, sono spiacente, dovrà farsene carico lei.»  
Ho un elfo domestico, va bene comunque?  
Andy ci aveva raggiunto e si era seduta sulla seggiolina accanto alla mia.   
La dottoressa la squadrò qualche attimo, prima di aggiungere:  
«Non si preoccupi, signora,…andrà tutto bene…>> perché queste rassicurazioni mi sanno sempre…beh, di tutto tranne che di rassicurazione. << solo che…con il fisico che ha dubito riuscirà ad allattare entrambi i bambini. Probabilmente dovrete presto ricorrere al latte in polvere» e voilà, altro opuscolo sul latte in polvere. «Bene, questo è tutto…avete domande?»  
No, nessuno dei due ne aveva. O forse nessuno dei due aveva voglia di continuare quella conversazione e rischiare di ricevere altri depliant informativi «Bene! Se volete essere così gentili da accomodarvi in sala d’aspetto, potrete accordarvi con la mia segretaria in merito al mio onorario»  
Salutò stringendoci la mano e facendoci i suoi migliori auguri, nella speranza di rivederci tra qualche mese per l’ultimo controllo prima del grande evento:  
«Se ci fossero delle domande o delle complicazioni, non esitate a chiamarmi!>>  
Certo, come no…  
Avrei trascinato Andy al san mugo, se così fosse stato.  
Tuttavia, qualcosa non mi tornava. Quale era la parola che aveva pronunciato? Onorario? Non la conoscevo affatto.  
«Onorario?» ripetei, sempre più basito «Dobbiamo anche onorarla?» chiesi ad Andy, sottovoce.  
«Pagarla, Ellery…non penserai che tutto questo sia gratis, vero?»  
No, non lo avevo pensato. Però, sotto sotto... l’avevo sperato.


End file.
